Brother Against Brother
by animegirl4321
Summary: It's Albus Severus Potter's first year at Hogwarts, and he makes a very interesting best friend, and his brother, James Sirius Potter, doesn't approve. Find out what happens when Albus and James are in a year long fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I decided to write this because I thought it would be really cool! This is a fanfiction of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's kids time at Hogwarts. I will have some yaoi pairings in it, just so you're warned. The pairings will be as follows:**

**Albus Severus Potter- Scorpius Malfoy**

**Rose Weasley- James Potter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING. IF I DID OWN IT, THEN THERE WOULD BE MORE YAOI PAIRINGS IN IT! :P**

**Chapter One:**

Albus' POV

It was after I sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Rose and James that I saw him. He was walking past our compartment and I couldn't help but stare. He was really cute. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell just above the nape of his neck. He was alone and I was tempted to go out and talk to him. However, I was distracted when a chocolate frog that James opened jumped in front of my face and landed on the window. Rose reached up and picked it up, holding it in her hands.

"I'll be back, guys. I want to wander around a bit," I said quietly.

I stood up and walked out, feeling James' suspicious eyes on me as I shut the sliding door. I walked down the aisle, looking in the compartments. Since I wasn't paying attention, I bumped into someone. I looked up into grey eyes. The boy was standing in front of me.

"Will you watch where you're going?!" he said coldly.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bump into you," I stammered nervously.

"Well, watch where you're going next time," he repeated. He started to walk around me and I swore silently to myself before spinning around.

"My name is Albus Potter. What's your name?" I asked quickly.

The blonde boy turned around, shock evident in his grey eyes. He shook his head quickly before walking towards me again, "Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy," he replied, holding out his hand.

I smiled shyly and took his hand in mine, shaking it, "I-It's nice to meet you, Scorpius." I gulped, "Umm…d-do you want to sit together on the way to Hogwarts?"

When I asked that, I thought I saw his pale cheeks turn a bit pink, "Only because I don't have anyone to sit with…" With that said, he turned back around and started walking. I smiled slightly to myself and followed him. We found an empty compartment and sat down, beginning to talk about whatever came to our minds.

**~~Hogsmead Station~~**

It was dark by the time we got to Hogsmead Station and by that time, Scorpius and I have gotten along. We were laughing together and joking around. I loved talking to him. I loved the sound of his laughter and the way his eyes changed from hard grey to soft when he laughed.

We climbed out of the train together, still talking and laughing. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around, only to relax when I saw James standing there.

"Hey, James," I said, smiling at him.

"Where did you go for the entire train ride, Al?" he demanded, completely ignoring my greeting.

"I was sitting with my new friend," I replied, gesturing to Scorpius.

James looked over at Scorpius, as if only just realizing he was there. Then he looked back at me, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately," he hissed. Before I could reply, he started dragging me away, holding tightly onto my wrist.

"Ouch! James, you're hurting me!" I gasped.

James finally let go of my wrist and I rubbed it. He glared at me, "What are you thinking? Why are you hanging around with that guy?"

My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms over my chest, "'That guy' happens to be my first friend at this school and I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude about it," I said, somewhat coldly.

"That is Scorpius Malfoy! The son of Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy being Dad's sworn enemy since his first year at Hogwarts!"

"That doesn't concern me. That's in the past. In the end, Malfoy and Dad became acquaintances. Scorpius is different. He's my friend."

"I don't care. I don't want you hanging around him, Albus. He's bad news. Stay away from him!" he growled.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I yelled, angry tears filling up in my eyes. I ran away from my brother and back to my new friend, wiping my tears before they could fall. When I got back beside Scorpius, he looked at me with concern.

"Albus, are you alright?" he asked, worry creasing his eyebrows.

"I'm fine…my brother was just being a jerk to me, as always," I replied. "Anyways, what House are you hoping to be put in?"

He looked worried, but didn't push on the subject, "Oh that's easy. I'm aiming for Slytherin just like my dad," he replied, lifting his head proudly. "What about you, Albus?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I want to be in Gryffindor, but idk if I will."

"Well if you want to be in Gryffindor, then I believe you will be," he smiled at me.

I smiled back and we continued walking in silence. Before we got to the boats I looked at him again.

"Umm…Scorpius?" I asked timidly.

Scorpius looked at me and I looked down at the ground when we made eye contact. "Umm…even if I do go in Gryffindor and you go in Slytherin…could we still be friends?"

Scorpius hesitated. I knew that that was to be expected. After all, Slytherins and Gryffindors are supposedly natural born enemies, but deep down I hoped that Scorpius would say yes. He was my very first friend here after all.

"Well…it might be a bit weird for us to be hanging out. Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to be enemies," he finally replied in a quiet voice.

My heart fell and tears filled up in my green eyes. _He's going to say no_, I thought sadly.

"But with you I can make an exception." I looked up in shock when I heard that and Scorpius smiled gently at me. "You're my very first friend ever. I've never had a friend growing up. So I'm not about to lose you for something as silly as House placements."

I smiled brightly at him and we continued walking to the boats together. I was happier than I have ever been in my life. I was looking forward to this school year now.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and favorite/followed my story :D It made me so happy! I am going to really enjoy writing this story because one, I absolutely love Harry Potter. And two, I love the pairing of Albus Severus x Scorpius Malfoy :P Well, enough of my blathering. Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING**

**Chapter Two:**

Scorpius' POV

It surprised me a bit when Albus chose to sit with me on the train. I was used to everyone ignoring me, being scared of me. I've never had any friends in my life because I looked different than all the others here in London. With my long, shaggy white-blonde hair and naturally cold grey eyes, everyone was scared of me. I thought that I could never make friends…but then _he_ showed up. Albus Severus Potter. And he chose to sit with me.

"-pius? Scorpius!" I heard a voice calling me. Albus' voice. I shook my head and looked at him. There was concern in his green eyes. "Are you alright? You went quiet all of a sudden."

I blinked my eyes, not realizing that I had gone quiet, then smiled at him, "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you, Albus. I was just lost in thought," I explained honestly to him.

He relaxed and smiled back at me, "Okay. When you went silent, I thought I had said something wrong," he replied with another smile.

I chuckled, "No, of course not."

We were on the boats on our way to the castle. Before we knew it, the castle was looming over us, the large windows lit up. My mouth dropped when I saw it. It was so cool seeing the castle perched on a stone hill. I looked at Albus and saw that his mouth was open as well and I smiled to myself. At that moment, I found myself hoping that Albus would be in Slytherin so we could always be together. At that thought I frowned, realizing how selfish I sounded. Albus said he wanted to be in Gryffindor just like his father and mother. As Albus' first friend, I should be supporting him in that decision, not hoping he would be in the opposite house.

When we entered the castle, we walked up some stairs with the other first years and at the top of the third set of stairs stood a witch in emerald green robes. We stopped in front of her and she looked over her glasses at all of us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts. In a few minutes time, you will enter the Great Hall, but before you can sit down you have to be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn you points, but any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Please follow me into the Great Hall," she said. Her voice was stern and I got the impression that this witch wasn't someone that you would want to make angry.

"Wow…I don't want to make her angry," whispered Albus, voicing my thoughts.

I nodded and we began following the others. McGonagall led us between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, towards the front of the room where an old, ragged and torn hat sat on a stool. We stopped and I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, place the Sorting Hat on your head and will be sorted into your houses." She started at the A's and made her way down. While I was waiting for her to get to the M's, I kept glancing at Albus. He looked really tense and he was shaking. Finally, I heard my name being called and Albus chose that moment to look at me, his green eyes were wide and scared. I took his hand in mine and squeezed gently and he visibly relaxed at my touch.

I walked to the front and sat on the stool. I heard the Sorting Hat's voice in my head and then finally he yelled out "Slytherin".

I got off the stool and looked down at Albus. He smiled at me, but his eyes looked dull and sad. I smiled back at reassuringly and then made my way to the Slytherin table. I sat down and kept my eyes on Albus, waiting impatiently as a girl was put into Ravenclaw along with three others who were put into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Finally, Albus was called and I sat up straighter. Even from this distance, I could see that he was shaking again. He sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. Almost instantly, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" I clapped along with the rest of the Great Hall, even though my heart was aching.

Before he sat down, he looked over at me and I forced a smile onto my face and gave him the thumbs up. Albus smiled sadly back at me and it looked like he was about to cry, but he looked away. When he looked away, my smile faltered and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I prayed with all my heart that even if we were in different houses, it would never keep us apart from each other. He was my best friend, my only friend, and I didn't want to lose him at the beginning of the school year.

Albus' POV

The dinner was really good, but it would have been better if I could have eaten it with Scorpius. I looked behind me to sneak a glance at him and saw him picking at his food and ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. I frowned at that, but was secretly happy because I didn't want anyone to take Scorpius away from me. I flinched at that train of thought. _What is this feeling of possessiveness that I have?_ I thought. I felt someone nudge my side and turned around to see James frowning at me.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You're a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin. You can't be friends with him anymore, Al," he growled.

I was beginning to lose my temper and I stood up, knocking over my glass of Pumpkin Juice. "YOU'RE NOT DAD!" I screamed at him, not caring that everyone was staring at me. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH, JAMES!"

James was staring up at me with wide eyes and I felt tears well up in my own eyes. I closed them and ran out of the Great Hall, collapsing onto the stairs as my chest heaved with sobs. I have never fought like that with my brother. We were always close, even if we started drifting apart after he started Hogwart's. _Why can't he see that Scorpius isn't like his father?_ I wondered as sobs continued coming out of my mouth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around, expecting to see James. Instead, it surprised me to see Scorpius standing there. I hastily wiped away my tears, not wanting him to think I was a wimp. "S-Scorpius," I hiccupped. "What are y-you doing here?"

Without replying, Scorpius pulled me into a standing position and into his arms. I was shocked, but the shock didn't last very long and I was hugging him back. One of his hands tried to smooth down my hair and the other kept a firm hold on my waist. "It's okay, Albus. You shouldn't be afraid to cry. I won't judge you," he whispered.

I clutched his robes and held him close as tears began to fall from my eyes again. I felt a wetness slowly expanding on my shoulder as Scorpius began to cry as well and I knew at that moment that I couldn't let anyone get between us.

**Hey! I am soooooo sorry for the delay! I haven't really been in the mood to write because of stress and homesickness. Please don't kill me! I will try to update this story faster, however I have a mid-term exam in two weeks so I have to study as well. I really hope you enjoy this chapter :D And I hope you enjoy the fluffiness between Albus and Scorpius :P Please read and review! Constructive critiscism is always welcome as long as it isn't flame! Bye bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my pets! I am back with another chapter of Brother Against Brother! I'm sorry it's so late again, however I have a very good reason this time. I had mid-terms to study for and I'm in college so it was very stressful for me. But I am back and plan to write more fluffiness between Albus and Scorpius and also introducing James x Rose! Now replies to the reviews.**

**DMR5Family: Wow! Thanks soo much! You don't know how happy this review made me! I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Mukubom4003: IKR! I've been wanting to write a story about these two for a long time, but never had the motivation. Keep on reading because there will be more fluffiness and cuteness to come!**

**Kyleigh: Thank you for this kind review :) I am really glad that you're enjoying my story. And I do plan on continuing it so just keep reading :)**

**Warnings: I forgot to do this as the beginning of the story, but there will be some incest as I am making James and Rose a pairing and they're cousins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; I only own the plot line of this story**

Chapter Three:

Scorpius' POV

I woke up the next morning, the greenish glow from being under the lake making the dorm room look darker and more dreary than usual. I climbed out from under my warm blankets and started to get dressed, shivering as the naturally cold air of the dungeon caressed my body.

"Good morning, Scorpius. Glad to see that you're finally up," said one of the boys in my dorm with a smile.

I nodded and focused on tying my tie the right way. I hoped the boy would go away and leave me alone. However, the boy came over and tied my tie for me rather than leaving. "I'm Alec by the way. You were so quiet last night that I didn't have the chance to introduce myself. Then you ran out when the Gryffindor boy ran out," he said, stepping away from me after tying my tie. "Any particular reason you ran after him?" Alec asked, sounding suspicious.

I narrowed my eyes at the suspicion in his voice, "I don't think it's any of your business as to why I ran after him, but if you must know Albus is my friend and he was upset so I went to comfort him," I explained coldly, my eyes hard.

Alec's eyes widened. "You're friends with a Gryffindor? Why? They're nothing but cocky scum!"

That was when I lost it. I grabbed Alec's collar and pushed him against the wall, glaring at him. "Don't you _ever_ say that again! I won't have you badmouthing my friend's House! So what if he's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin? The Sorting Hat told me that I had some traits of a Gryffindor and that I would do well in that House, but I asked it to put me in Slytherin because I knew my father would be upset if I got put into Gryffindor! So I will be friends with Albus if I want to and you can't tell me otherwise, _Alec_." I let go of his collar and stormed out of the dorm room leaving Alec to stare after me with wide brown eyes.

Just as I walked through the door to go to the Great Hall, I heard someone running after me and I turned around, my eyes narrowing as I saw Alec coming toward me. "What do you want now?" I growled.

He leaned over with his hands on his knees, panting as if he had just run a mile. "Scorpius…I really didn't…mean to upset…you or…anything," he said between pants. "I was just surprised that you were friends with a Gryffindor, that's all."

"But it shouldn't matter," I hissed, feeling tears begin to prick at my eyes. "I met him before we got to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express. He was the only one who actually wanted to sit with me. You have no reason to judge our friendship!"

Alec flinched and looked up, meeting my grey eyes with his brown. "I know, and I'm sorry. I won't say anything about it. I really want for us to be friends, Scorpius. That's why I stayed in the dorm room while Neil and David went down for breakfast." He smiled a small smile at me and I looked back at him in shock.

_Why would he want to be friends with _me_? _I wondered. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine…I suppose we could be friends, even though you pissed me off. Come on. Let's go eat breakfast before classes start," I said, turning away and starting to walk again.

He rushed after me until he was walking beside me and together we walked into the Great Hall. Immediately, my eyes searched for Albus amongst the sea of students. I finally saw him talking and laughing with a red haired girl. He looked a lot better than last night. Thinking about last night, my chest started to feel warm.

I always knew I was different. I always preferred playing with barbies and dolls (although I would never admit to that in a civilized conversation) to playing with cars and video games. And it was when I was 10 that I realized that I preferred boys over girls.

Albus looked up and saw me, lifting a hand to wave at me, smiling brightly. I smiled and waved back, feeling my heart pounding in my chest as my eyes met his soft green ones. That was when I knew that I was falling dangerously fast for someone who was supposed to be my enemy. I just hoped I would be able to hide my true feelings for Albus so as not to ruin our friendship.

"Scorpius, what are doing? Come on. Let's go sit down. Professor Slughorn is handing out our schedules," said Alec, nudging me towards the Slytherin table. I sighed and reluctantly followed Alec, wishing with all of my heart that I could sit with Albus.

Albus' POV

I stared with wide eyes as Scorpius was dragged away by another Slytherin and my throat started to feel tight. I felt like crying again. _If Scorpius made a new friend, then he wouldn't want to be seen with me_, I thought sadly.

That thought stuck in my head for the rest of breakfast and when I was walking out of the Great Hall, I heard his voice call out my name. I turned around and saw him running towards me. I couldn't stop the big smile from forming on my face at the sight of him. "Hey, Scorpius!"

Scorpius smiled back at me, "Hey, Albus. What class do you have first?" he asked, a bit breathlessly.

I took the timetable that McGonagall gave to me out of my robes and looked at it. "I have Transfiguration first with McGonagall. How about you?" I replied.

"Same here! Let's walk together!" he said excitedly.

I looked at him, my eyes wide in surprise. "B-but don't you want to walk with your friend?" I asked quietly.

His gray eyes narrowed in confusion at my question. "My friend? What are you…OH!" He suddenly smiled at me again. "You must be talking about Alec!"

"I think so. Is that the boy you were sitting with during breakfast?" I asked.

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah. That was Alec." He lowered his voice then. "Between you and me, I don't really want to be his friend. He's a snob. He's my roommate and he practically forced his friendship on me. Anyways, come on. Let's go or we'll be late."

We started walking, occasionally talking. We finally got to the classroom and I looked around. I saw Rose waving at me and I waved back before turning to Scorpius. "D-do you want to sit with me?" I asked nervously.

Scorpius looked at me, his eyes soft as if understanding my nervousness. "Actually, Al…I think it would be best if we sat with someone from our own house. But let's study together in the library later!" he quickly added as he saw my face fall slightly.

"Okay…" I muttered, feeling tears filling my eyes. I blinked them away and forced a smile on my face. "Okay! Let's do that!"

When I turned away, I felt Scorpius's eyes on my back, but I kept walking to sit beside Rose. When I sat down, Rose looked at me.

"Are you okay, Al? Who was that with you?" she asked, worry creasing her eyebrows.

"My best friend," I replied. I never noticed Scorpius still standing at the front staring at me.

Scorpius' POV

It broke my heart to see Albus so sad. I didn't want him to be sad. I wanted to sit with him, I really did. But I didn't want to draw attention to us. Although his father defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world, Slytherin and Gryffindor were still rivals.

_But I'm not a true Slytherin. Even the Sorting Hat said that! It was going to put me in Gryffindor, but I asked it to put me in Slytherin_, I argued with myself.

I sighed and followed Alec , who had just walked in, to a seat in the middle of the room. I looked back at Albus and saw that he was looking at me as well. Neither of us looked away and my heart thumped painfully in my chest. _This has to be love!_ I thought to myself. _I must have a crush on him because no one has ever made me feel this way._

When McGonagall walked into the room, I was the first one to break eye contact and as much as I tried to follow the lesson about transforming a pencil into a needle, my thoughts kept on drifting back to Albus. That was when I decided. _When we study in the library today, I'll tell him that I'm gay. I won't tell him that I have a crush him, though, until I work out if these feelings are in fact _love.

With that in mind, I could finally listen to McGonagall's lesson, looking forward to mine and Albus's study date later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone :) I am really glad that you're enjoying this story and I hate the fact that it takes me so long to write the chapters, but I'll be on my Christmas Break soon (and I'll be dropping out of my college course) so hopefully I will be able to get writing more :) Anyways, this chapter will be Albus and Scorpius' study date ;) So I hope you enjoy this particular chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the idea for this fanfiction.**

**Scorpius' POV**

After a very interesting Transfiguration class, Albus and I had to go to the courtyard for flying lessons with Madam Hooch. It was quiet between us and I was afraid that Albus was still upset with me for not sitting with him in Transfiguration. After five more minutes of silence, I finally broke it.

"Albus, are you mad at me?" I asked quietly, fearing the answer.

Albus sighed and looked at me, "No, I'm not _mad_ per say. I'm just a bit…_upset_ that you would allow other people's judgments get in the way of our friendship. I don't care what people think of how close we are! You're my best friend and I want to spend time with you without you worrying about what the other Slytherin's and your father will think. I don't want you to be ashamed of our friendship because I am not ashamed of it."

During this speech, little tears leaked from the corner of Albus's eyes. I could only stare at him with wide eyes. I watched him as he looked down and wiped his tears away before grabbing his wrist. "Albus, look at me," I said quietly.

Albus looked up at me, his green eyes shimmering with tears that he wouldn't allow to come out. "I am not ashamed of our friendship. It's just… my father is very strict. I don't know how he will react when he finds out that I'm friends with a Gryffindor. But think about it… if I was ashamed of you, do you think I would allow myself to be seen walking with you?" I waited until Albus shook his head to continue. "Of course I wouldn't. I don't care what our classmates think about our friendship. I only care about what my father might do if he finds out about us."

"He doesn't have to know… neither does _my_ father. Though, I think James will have already told him seeing as he hates that we're friends," Albus added bitterly.

"Don't worry about James! He doesn't control you! He's just being an overprotective older brother. If he told your father, then whatever, what's done is done. And I've decided that tonight I will send my father an owl telling him about you and about how I'm friends with you. And you should tell your dad too. We'll send owls together before we go to the library, okay?" I smiled at him shyly and took his hand in mine. He smiled back at me and squeezed my hand before letting go. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt my face heat up. I turned away before Albus could see my blush. "Come on…we should get to class before we're late." I mumbled, walking quickly away.

_~Dinner Time~_

By the end of my first day, I was exhausted. I could tell that Albus was too. There was a comfortable silence between us as we walked to the Great Hall for dinner, both of us enjoying the other's company. When we got to the entrance of the Great Hall, we turned to each other and smiled.

"So after dinner we'll meet up in the Owlery. After that, we'll go to the library to study," I said. _And so I can tell you my feelings for you_, I added to myself.

"Okay sounds good. I'll try to get my letter written during dinner without James seeing it," replied Albus, smiling at me.

I suddenly got the urge to hug him and, without thinking about the fact that we're in the Great Hall, I followed through with those urges. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I felt Albus tense and look around before he relaxed and wrapped his own arms around me. We pulled away too soon and went over to our separate tables.

I sat in my usual spot beside Alec and almost instantly he was questioning me. "Why were you hugging that Gryffindor boy again? You're always so touchy feely with him. I even saw you guys holding hands this afternoon. Are you gay or something?" he asked.

I stiffened at that last question and poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice, trying to avoid answering it. Unfortunately, not even my silence would make him shut up. "You are gay, aren't you? Why else would you be with Potter like that." He couldn't stop a sneer from appearing on his face.

My lips were tight as I replied, "So what if I am gay? Are you homophobic?" I said coldly.

Alec's eyes widened in surprise, "Of course I'm not homophobic! I just don't approve of you being so close with a Gryffindor boy."

I slammed my goblet down on the table and turned my cold gray eyes onto him. "Well you listen to me, Alec…you are not the boss of me. You are not my father. You can't tell me what I can and can't do. And I am not asking for your approval of my friendship with Albus. We only met this morning and we aren't even really friends. So mind your own business and leave me the hell alone!" I pushed my plate away and stormed out of the Great Hall.

I kept walking until I got to the Transfiguration classroom. I heard desks scraping against the floor in the classroom and my curiosity got the best of me. I walked in and saw a ghost pushing all of desks into the center of the room and piling them on top of one another.

"Who are you?" I called out to the ghost.

The ghost stiffened and turned around slowly. A slow small grew onto his face. "Oh how cute. It's an ickle first year. What is he doing wandering around the castle while everyone else is at dinner?" he said. He had the type of voice that made me want to cover my ears…annoying.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before," I asked again.

Instead of answering me, he just blew a raspberry towards me. _Yes…he is very annoying_, I thought. He continued piling up the desks and that was when I heard running footsteps coming towards the classroom. I closed my eyes in annoyance and sighed. "Alec, I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone!" I exclaim angrily, whipping around to look at him. However, instead of seeing Alec standing there I saw Albus.

"Found you!" he said breathlessly. He walked over to me.

"Al…what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded, "Yeah…I saw that you looked angry while you were talking to Alec and then you stormed out so I got worried," he explained, a light blush powdering his cheeks.

I chuckled, "You're so cute, Albus." As soon as I said that, my eyes widened. _Did I really just call him…cute? I mean it's true that I think he's cute, but still…I can't believe I actually said it out loud_, I thought. I glanced at him, scared of what his reaction might be. His green eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"D-did you just say that I'm cute?" he squeaked.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I just meant that it was cute that you were so worried about me. But I'm fine, Al. Really, I am." My face felt hot and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Hehehehehe! Malfoy just called the Potter boy cute. Malfoy lurves Potter!" cackled the ghost who was still behind us.

I whip around and glare at the ghost, "T-That's not true! I don't love him!" I exclaimed, my face going bright red.

"Scorpius calm down. He's just teasing us. That's Peeves the Poltergeist. My brother told me about him. He likes to play pranks on the professors and students. Just ignore him." Al grabbed my hand. "Peeves get out of this room now, or I'll get the Bloody Baron to come in here."

Peeves' eyes seemed to widen in fear at the mention of the Slytherin ghost, but he blew a raspberry at us again and disappeared through the wall. I looked at Albus curiously, "The Bloody Baron?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked away as if he was embarrassed. "Yeah…the Bloody Baron is the only ghost here who can get Peeves to behave. My brother mentioned that to me," he replied quietly.

"It must be nice to have an older brother…I've always wanted an older brother."

Albus grimaced and dropped his arm back down to his side. "Believe me. It's not all it's cut out to be. James is so annoying sometimes. Especially when he thinks he's trying to protect me. Like how he told me to stop being friends with you. He thought he was protecting me from you. He never lets me make my own decisions. I hate it. I wish I was an only child…" He pursed his lips and hesitated before replying. "Well, that's not true. I like Lily, my little sister, but I wish it was only me and Lily. Is that bad?" he asked, looking nervously at me.

"No, not at all. It's understandable. Um…Al? I-Is there a reason why you're still holding my hand?" I asked, suddenly realizing that my hand was still in his.

He looked down at our interlocked hands and I watched as his face went bright pink. He quickly pulled his hand away and cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment. "Um…since we're both not in the mood to go back to the Great Hall, want to stay here and write our letters?"

I nodded, "But we don't have any quills or parchment with us," I frowned, suddenly realizing that.

"Right…I'll go up to my common room and get enough parchment and quills for both of us. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He ran out before I could protest and I sighed.

As I waited for Al to come back, I sat in one of the desks and began to think about what I would put in my letter. I've never been scared of my father before, but the thought of telling him that I was best friends with a Gryffindor terrified me. And the thought of telling him that I think I'm in love with said Gryffindor terrified me even more. It would mean that I would have to tell him that I was gay. I let out a big sigh and looked out the window.

_But I have to tell him! _I argued with myself. _What's the worst he could do when I'm not living at home until June?_

He could disown you. Then you wouldn't have a home to go back to, said a small voice at the back of my head.

"No! Father would never disown me!" I replied to the voice out loud.

_But what if he does? It's true that if he does disown me then I wouldn't have a home to go back to. I should probably expect the worst. _I sighed again and then looked up as I heard running footsteps. Al ran in looking a bit flushed and out of breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" I asked him in amusement.

Al blushed, "No!" he retorted, but he looked away and I hid a laugh.

"Didn't want to keep me waiting long?" I teased him, loving the way that his ears went bright red.

He hesitated, "M-maybe…" He didn't look at me as he said that.

I chuckled, "You're so cute, Al."

Al's already flushed face went darker and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. "A-anyways…I have some quills and parchment." He sat in the desk me and handed me a couple of sheets of parchment and a quill.

As he started writing, I sat there thinking about what to write. I couldn't be very direct with him. I sighed inwardly, wishing that my dad wasn't so hard to talk to. I decided to just write what was in my heart.

_Dear Father,_

_I'm settling in well at Hogwarts. I got sorted into Slytherin and I've_

_made a few friends. Well…one of my "friends" sort of forced himself_

_on me, but he's a cool guy. Actually, the reason why I'm writing this letter_

_is because I have to tell you something…_

I paused there and glanced over at Al, who was still writing, and sighed before returning to my own letter.

_There's another friend I've made. I met him on the train and we sat together_

_even though he had a brother he could have sat with. His name is…Albus Potter._

_He's in Gryffindor, but he's my best friend. I know you won't approve of me being_

_friends with a Gryffindor, but it's too late…I've already become closer to him than _

_I ever have with anyone else. I also need to tell you something else and this is really _

_hard for me because I don't know if you'll accept me as your son after I tell you._

_I'm…gay. I knew I've been gay since I was ten and I think…no…I _know_…that I'm _

_falling in love with Albus. That's all I wanted to say…I'll see you at Christmas, I_

_guess._

_-Scorpius_

I quickly folded up the letter before Al could read what I wrote and looked over at him. He put the quill back into the ink and also folded up his letter. He looked at me and smiled nervously. Then he handed me an envelope.

Once both of our letters were secured inside an envelope, we walked up to the Owlery together. We each picked an owl, seeing as we had none of our own, and gave them our letters. We stood by the window, watching them until they became small specks in the sky.

"I hope my father doesn't react badly…" I whispered.

"Me too…" Al nodded in agreement and takes my hand in his, squeezing it gently. "It'll be okay, I'm sure of it. Don't worry, Scorpius."

I sighed and turn to Albus. "Al…I have to tell you something," I said nervously.

"What is it?" he asked me, turning his emerald gaze to me.

_How am I supposed to tell my best friend that I like boys? Let alone that I like _him. I could feel his gaze on me and I sighed. "Never mind. Forget about it. Come on, let's go to the library now." I turned on my heel and walked away. I could hear Albus following me.

We got to the library and picked a table farthest away from the librarian. However, when we got there a girl with red hair was already sitting there reading.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" asked Al in surprise.

She looked up and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey Albus. I decided to sit in here and read because James was being really loud in the common room. What about you? What are you doing here?"

Al shrugged, "My friend and I decided to study a little bit," he explained, gesturing to me. "Rose, this is my best friend Scorpius. Scorpius, this is my cousin Rose.

She looked over at me and I shuffled my feet nervously. "So, you're the Malfoy boy that James doesn't like." She said finally.

I sighed, "Yep…that's me. I don't know who he hates me so much though," I said bitterly, looking away from the red head.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Rose's face soften a bit. "Don't take it personally, Scorpius. James doesn't like anyone who tries to take his dear little brother away from him." She giggled before continuing. "I for one am happy that Albus made such a good friend in you. He's always been a shy boy. He got along with me better than he did with anyone else. I hope you continue to be a good friend to him." She smiled shyly at me.

"Rose, stop it," retorted Albus, blushing.

"I promise I will always be the best of friends with Albus," I laughed.

"Ugh…not you too, Scorpius!" Albus exclaimed, glaring at me. "Stop making fun of me!"

That made me laugh harder and Rose's giggle joined in with me. It didn't take long for a smile to spread onto his face and he started laughing along with us.

"Be quiet in the library!" snapped the irritable librarian.

That made us shut up, but we still smiled at each other. Then I looked at Rose, suddenly nervous. "So…um…you don't care that your cousin is friends with a Slytherin?"

She looked at me in confusion. "Why on earth would I care about something as silly as that? In my opinion, if you make a friend and you're close then it shouldn't matter which house you're in. All that matters is that you're friends," she smiled at me.

"I wish James had the same attitude as you, Rose…"replied Al bitterly.

"He'll get over it. He's just so caught up in the fact that your dad and Scorpius' dad were enemies when they were in school that he deliberately ignores the fact that they became acquaintances by the end of their seventh year." She assured him.

"Well, he's being a jerk…" grumbled Al, glaring at the ground.

Rose giggled again. "Well, I can try to talk to him for you if you want, but I doubt he would listen to me."

Albus looked up hopefully at her. "Oh could you? That would be awesome!" he exclaimed.

"I'll go now," she replied, closing her book. "You guys wanted this table right?"

"Thanks, Rose. I'll see you back in the common room later. Tell me how James reacts when you talk to him about Scorpius and I."

Rose looked back and waved at us before running out, leaving Albus and I alone. We went over to the Transfiguration section of the library and grabbed the textbook we were using in class. Once we turned to the right page, we each took out a hairpin from our pockets and began practicing turning it into a needle. After about ten minutes, Albus gasped. "Scorpius! Scorpius, look! I did it!" He exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Good job, Al!" I replied clapping him on the back. He smiled at me and I watched as he picked up his needle.

_Now's my chance._ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and looked down. "Um…Al? I need to tell you something." I said quietly.

"Yeah? What is it, Scorpius?" I felt his eyes on me, but couldn't look up at him.

I hesitated, inwardly panicking. _What if he won't be my friend anymore after he finds out I'm gay? Or worse…what if he _hates_ me!_

I felt Al put his hand on my shoulder, "Scorpius, you know you can tell me anything," he said gently.

And when I looked up into his emerald eyes, I knew that I _could _tell him anything. Al would never judge me. He wasn't that kind of person. When I looked into his eyes, what I wanted to tell came out quickly and smoothly. "I'm gay, Al!" I closed my eyes in fear, expecting rejection. However, when I felt his arms wrap around me, my eyes widened in shock. "You…you don't care?"

"Silly boy…why would I care about something like that? I've always been closer to my dad than I have with my mom. When I started hitting puberty when I was 10, my dad had a talk with me about sexual preferences. He also told me that while he was in Hogwart's, before he started dating my mom, he was dating a boy. He never told me who the boy was though. So why would I care that you're gay when my dad was dating a boy?" His arms held me tighter and his voice became a whisper. "You're still my best friend no matter what your preference is."

I hugged him back just as tightly, tears beginning to fall from my eyes. For the first time in my life, I felt accepted. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before pulling away and Albus smirked at me. "So…is there anyone you like at the moment?" he asked playfully.

I blushed and nodded, "Yes, but I don't think it will ever happen," I said sadly.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, sounding confused.

I sighed, "Because I don't know if he has the same preference."

Albus frowned, "Well, who is it? Do I know him? Maybe I can talk to him for you." He added helpfully.

Instead of answering, I closed my eyes and leaned forward, pressing my lips softly against his. When I pulled away and opened my eyes again, his face was bright red and his eyes were wide. I was suddenly afraid that I had scared him off and I reached out to him. "Al…" I began.

However, he flinched away from me and stood up quickly, running from the library. Tears filled my eyes as I slowly shut the book and put it back onto the shelf. _He hates me now…he won't want to be friends with me now that he knows my true feelings._ The tears started falling as I slowly made my way back to the dungeons.

**Whew! 8 pages and 4000 words later and I am finally done this chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I recently started a fulltime job and I work overnights. Also, I'm just getting over the stomach flu so I've been sleeping a lot recently! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I quite enjoyed writing it! Hahahaha! And also, don't worry! Albus doesn't hate Scorpius! He's just confused because he's only 11 and has never considered that he might like boys! I won't say that the next update won't take as long as this one because I probably won't be able to keep that promise. So I'll just say that I will try my very best to post chapter 5 as soon as I can! Please R &amp; R! Love ya's! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Albus' POV**

I ran from the library without looking back. I was in shock and questions ran through my head. Why did Scorpius kiss me? Is it me that he's in love with? And why did I like him kissing me? Do I like _him_ in that way? I knew the answers to the first two questions. _If Scorpius kissed me then he obviously likes me. But the real question…why did I _like_ it?_ That was the question that I didn't have an answer to.

I began to slow down to a walk before finally stopping. I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, and thought about what had just happened. But the only thing I could think of was the feel of Scorpius's lips pressed softly against mine and how I wanted to wrap my arms around him to hold him there. _I'll call Dad and talk to him about it_. I decided.

I made my way up to the Gryffindor Tower and told the Fat Lady the password. Her portrait opened and I stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. I looked around and saw Rose and James sitting on the couch talking. James looked a bit sullen and Rose looked like she was scolding him. I took a deep breath and made my way over to them.

"Um…James?" I said nervously. He turned around and his eyes narrowed when he saw me.

"Yeah? What do you want, Al?" he asked bitterly.

"Do you think I could use your cell phone quickly to call Dad? I…I have to talk to him about something." I looked down after asking him.

"Why do you have to use mine? Where's yours?" he asked me irritably.

"Umm…mines dead…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly as I replied and James sighed.

"Fine, but don't take too long on it…" He replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to me. I thanked him and ran up to my dorm room, relieved when I saw that it was empty.

I looked through James' contacts until I found Dad's number and I dialed it. It rang three times before he answered. "What is it, James? You never call me." A strange sense of security filled my body when I heard Dad's voice and I suddenly felt calm, my earlier distress quickly melting away.

"Dad, it's me."

"Oh, hey Albus." He sounded surprised. "Why are you calling me on your brother's phone?"

I chuckled nervously, "Mine died earlier today. I forgot to charge it last night." I replied.

"Oh. Well how are you? Are you enjoying life at Hogwart's?"

"Yes. It's so cool here and I really like my classes. And I…made a new friend." I added nervously.

"Oh, really? That's great Al! What's their name?" He asked.

"Um…his name is Scorpius Malfoy…" I replied.

"Ah, Draco's son. He told me that he hoped Scorpius made friends. He said that Scorpius has always been really shy and nervous around people."

I relaxed, "Yeah, he was really shy at first. It took a while for us to start talking to each other on the train. But once we did start talking, we quickly became friends." I smiled at the memory.

"I'm very proud of you, Albus." I could hear a smile in his voice.

I took a deep breath then and began to ask him what I originally wanted to ask him. "Um…Dad? C-Can I ask you something?" I asked, suddenly nervous again.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Well…you know how you told me about the time you dated a boy?" I closed my eyes in fear.

He hesitated before replying, "Yes…" he replied carefully. I could hear him close a door in the background. "What about it?"

"Well…um…what made you decide to do that?"

"Well, I was 13 and was curious to know what my sexual preference was…but where is this coming from, Al?" He sounded worried now.

"So it was just an experiment then?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. But why are you asking me this? What's going on?"

"Um…well…I was studying with Scorpius in the library just now and…he told me some things about himself…" I began.

"What sort of things?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Well…he…told me that he was…gay. I told him I didn't care about that because he was still my best friend and then I was sort of…teasing him and asking him if he liked anyone right now. He told me he did, but he wasn't sure if it would ever work out for him because he didn't know if this boy had the same preference. So I asked him why and then he kind of…sort of…kissed me." My voice was nothing more than a whisper by the end.

He was quiet for a while and I thought the phone disconnected until he spoke again. "He kissed you without your permission?" He asked me and his voice sounded almost angry.

"I-I wouldn't say it was without permission. I didn't know he was going to kiss me. It was just his way of telling me that I was the one he liked without using words…I think. And besides…it wasn't entirely…unwelcome." I held my breath as I said that.

After a few minutes, he sighed. "So you liked it then…do you like him in the same way that he likes you?"

"That's just it…I don't know if I do…I'm only 11. I haven't exactly had to think about my preference before now…" I sighed.

"Well, if you're not sure then why don't you do what I did and experiment with him. It's the only way you'll know whether you like boys better than girls."

"But…I don't want to use Scorpius like that…" I whispered.

"I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him the truth." He comforted me.

I sighed again, "Yeah I know…he would understand…Maybe I'll try that. But…will you still love me even if I find out that I prefer boys?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Oh, Al…of course I will. You're still my son and I'd still love you even if you decided to date one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts."

I was confused. "Blast-Ended…what?"

He laughed. "You'll learn about them in a few years. They're nasty little buggers. Anyways, Al, I have to go now. You should probably get to bed as well."

"Okay. Thanks Dad…I love you."

"I love you too, Al. Goodnight."

Before I hung up, I remembered something else I wanted to ask him. "Oh! Dad? One more thing! Who was the boy that you dated while you were at Hogwart's?" I asked quickly.

He was quiet before replying. "It was Draco Malfoy. Scorpius's father. Now goodnight, Al." He hung up quickly.

I hung up and went back downstairs to the Common Room and gave James back his phone. After that, I went upstairs and got into my pajama's to go to sleep. When I crawled under my covers and closed my eyes, I quickly fell asleep and all through the night I dreamt about Scorpius.

_I'll apologize to him tomorrow_, I decided. After that thought, I fell into a deep sleep.

**Woohoo! I posted 2 chapters in two days! Hahaha! I know this chapter is short, but I'll make the next one longer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :D I didn't get any reviews for chapter five of this story :( That made me sad, but I hope you are all enjoying reading it, even though I take a while to update. I don't know how this chapter will turn out because I'm sort of down in the dumps right now. I recently had to put my kitty down and I just got fired from my job, so I haven't been in the mood to write. But I'm going to try to continue writing this story because I'm really enjoying it :) So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Six

Albus' POV

The sun was shining through the window in my dorm and I opened my eyes, yawned and stretched. I had decided last night that I would wait outside of the Great Hall for Scorpius. _He probably feels so rejected…_I thought. _I hope he's not mad at me._ I sighed and began taking off my pajama's. It was Saturday, so I put on a black t-shirt and a blue zip up hoodie over it. I slipped into my jeans and put on my red high top converse shoes.

After I was dressed, I looked in the mirror and tried to make my hair lie flat, but it was as unruly as ever. I sighed and quickly gave up on making my hair cooperate and walked out of the dorm. As I was walking down the stairs, I bumped into James.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attent—," He looked up and saw it was me and his eyes narrowed. "Oh it's just you…"

"Good morning to you too," I replied hotly. We continued down the stairs together in silence and once we got to the bottom of them he turned to me.

"Why did you get Rose to talk to me about Malfoy?" He asked angrily.

"Okay first, you have no right to talk to me like that. I don't care if you're my older brother. Second, I didn't _ask_ Rose to talk to you. She _offered_ to talk to you for me because she doesn't understand why you're so prejudiced against me being friends with Scorpius. Neither do I for that matter!"

He grabbed my shirt collar and pushed me against the wall. "He's a Slytherin! You're a Gryffindor! You guys aren't supposed to be friends! I don't care if you met him on the train! Slytherin's and Gryffindors are supposed to be rivals!"

I glared at him, "You don't know him. I thought you would be happy that I finally made a friend. Don't you remember that when I was younger, I never had any friends because I was so shy? Well now I do have a friend and you're acting like this. So if you're so against me being friends with Scorpius, then just stay away from me." I replied angrily.

I wasn't expecting his next move and I didn't see his fist coming up until it hit my cheek. I fell over from the force of the punch and looked up at him, my eyes full of shock.

He leant down towards me, his eyes filled with rage and hatred. "You want me to stay away from you, fine! But I will _never_ accept your friendship with that guy! I can't believe you would choose someone you _just_ met over your own brother!" He hissed.

He then stormed out of the common room while I sat there on the ground, still in shock. James had never hit me before, no matter how angry he was with me. My eyes filled with tears and leaked out and I put a hand to my stinging cheek. I could already feel a bruise forming. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Rose walking towards me, her face looking sad.

When she finally reached me, she held out her hand and I reached up to take it. I noticed that my hand was shaking. She pulled me up and looked at me. Then suddenly her arms were around me.

"I saw everything…I'm so sorry, Al! I was trying to help you, but I guess I only made it worse. I've never seen James hit _anyone_ before. Are you okay?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

I wiped my tears away, "I-I'm fine, Rosie. Just…just shocked. I can't believe he actually hit me." I replied as I hugged her back.

She pulled away and looked at me. "Come on…lets go down to breakfast."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Once we got to the Great Hall, I told Rose to go ahead of me because I had to do something. She nodded and let go of the hand she was holding. I stood outside the doors of the Great Hall and started looking for Scorpius. After a few minutes I finally saw him walking beside Alec. He looked annoyed and Alec looked like he was talking nonstop. I giggled a little bit at Scorpius's annoyed expression.

I saw him look up and I knew when he saw me because his eyes widened and his face turned beet red. I suddenly felt scared. _What if he doesn't even want to see me?_ I thought to myself. But it was too late to back down now. I took a deep breath and started walking towards him, stopping when I was in front of him.

"Hey, Scorpius." I said quietly, my stomach twisting.

"Hey, Al." He replied just as quietly.

I could feel Alec's eyes on me and I gulped. "Umm…could I talk to you for a minute? Privately…" I added, looking nervously at Alec.

Scorpius nodded and looked at Alec. "Go on without me. I'll be in there in a minute." He narrowed his eyes at the boy as if daring him to refuse.

Alec just rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Scorpius and I alone together. It was quiet between us after Alec left. _What is with this awkward atmosphere?_ I wondered.

"Follow me…" I finally said. He nodded and started following me with his hands in his pocket and looking at the ground. So when I stopped after I got us to the darkest corner behind the staircase, he bumped into my back. He jumped away as if he was electrocuted and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry…"

Without turning around, I began talking in a low voice. "Scorpius…I know I probably hurt you real bad yesterday. I wanted to apologize for that…I wasn't trying to hurt you." I began.

"It's fine. I was too sudden, I understand that. Don't worry about it anymore, okay Al?" He quickly replied. I heard him turn away and start walking away. I turned around and grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving.

"That's not the only thing I wanted to say. Please stay and talk to me," I pleaded.

He sighed and turned to face me, gently pulling his hand out of mine. When I looked into his eyes, I could see sadness reflected there. I took a deep breath before continuing. "It's true that that was really sudden. I mean, having someone kiss me like that. That was my first kiss." My stomach continued to churn and my heart pounded in my chest.

"It was mine too…" Scorpius replied quietly.

"I only ran out of the library because I was confused. I've never really…thought about the fact that I might like guys." I was struggling to find the right words. _Why does this have to be so difficult?!_

"Al, I get it. You don't need to say anymore. You're not gay. You don't like me in that way. I get it. Just stop." He looked away, but not before I saw tears fill his eyes.

I took his hand in mine again and held tightly when he tried to pull away. "No, that's not what I'm saying Scorpius!" I sighed. "Look…I don't know what my preference is when it comes to relationships. That's why I was confused. When I got back to Gryffindor Tower, I called my Dad. He told me once before that he dated a boy while he was in school so I thought I would ask him for advice. He told me that he dated a boy because he wasn't sure what his preference was. It was an experiment to see if he really did like boys. So, I don't know my sexual preference, but I'm willing to be your boyfriend if you don't mind me using you to see if I like boys." I finished speaking and held my breath as I waited for his response.

"You would date me as an experiment?" He finally asked.

I looked down, "W-well…if I want to see if I like guys, I would rather be with you than a stranger…" I chewed at my lip, something I did when I was nervous or stressed.

Scorpius cupped my cheek and made me look at him. His thumb brushed against my lips and my breathing got caught in my chest. "Then in that case…do you want to be my boyfriend?" He whispered. "I don't mind if it's just an experiment for now. I really am in love with you, Al."

Tears of joy filled my eyes and I nodded, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist as he held me tightly, but gently. I closed my eyes, reveling in his warmth and the feel of his arms around me. He pulled away slightly so he could look at me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked me quietly.

My heart leaped in my chest and I nodded slowly. His face started coming closer to mine and I closed my eyes and leant forward as well to meet him halfway. When our lips finally touched, my entire body got warm and I pressed my lips harder against his. It was a sloppy kiss, as we were both new to this, but despite that it felt good.

After a few minutes we pulled away and smiled at each other. As we pulled away from our hug, his hands made trails of fire on my waist and back as he slid his hands slowly over them. "We…we should get to the breakfast now." I whispered.

He nodded, but then stopped me from walking away. "Al…what happened to your cheek? It's bruising." He said with a small frown.

I lifted a hand to brush my fingers against my cheek, wincing as it began to sting again. "Umm…well…as I was coming down to breakfast I ran into James. Rose talked to him last night and…he was mad at me because I sent Rose to talk to him about accepting our friendship. We had another argument and then he…punched me." I explained, chuckling nervously.

Scorpius's eyes narrowed angrily, "He _punched_ you for being friends with me?!" He exclaimed. "I'll teach him a lesson." He started walking towards the Great Hall and I ran in front of him.

"No! Don't hurt him, Scorpius! Even though we're fighting, he's still my brother!" I begged him to stop.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just going to talk to him." He replied reassuringly. He stepped around me and started toward the Great Hall again. I followed closely behind him and watched as he went over the place at the Gryffindor table where James was sitting with Rose.

"James, can I talk to you?" he asked patiently.

James looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. "I'm not going anywhere with you, _Malfoy_." He replied turning back towards the table.

"Fine then. I'll just say what I have to say here in front of everyone. You don't like me. I get that. You don't want you brother to be friends with me. I get that, too. But if it's _me_ you have a problem with then don't be angry at your brother. If I ever find out from Al that you hit him again, then you'll have to answer to me." He leaned closer to James and hissed, "_Nobody_ harms what belongs to me."

James whipped around and leapt at him from the bench. They both fell to the floor and all the Houses crowded around chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" James punched him continuously. After the fourth punch, Rose jumped in front of him and the fifth punch connected to her jaw. She fell over holding her jaw and stared up at James with tear-filled eyes.

No one's POV

"Rose! Why did you jump in front of me?! Are you okay?!" He knelt beside her and hugged her tightly.

Rather than answering him, she whispered, "Please don't hurt Scorpius. Can't you see how happy Al is with him? Look at him." They both looked over at Al who had rushed over to Scorpius. James noticed that tears were running down Al's face. Scorpius smiled at him as if reassuring him that he was okay, despite the blood that covered his mouth and chin from his nose that was bleeding heavily.

Albus hugged Scorpius and stood up, whipping around to glare at his brother. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT SCORPIUS AND I? I HATE YOU, JAMES! JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US!" He turned away and helped Scorpius up, heading towards the Hospital Wing.

James watched them leave and, unknown to him, tears dripped down his face. Rose wiped them away and smiled at him.

"James Sirius Potter! Come with me up to my office." Professor McGonagall had arrived on the scene and James stood up slowly, looking down as he followed the Headmistress.

"Never in all my years of teaching here have I seen this sort of behavior. I will be calling your parents and you will receive a week's worth of detention." She said coldly.

They got to her office and James stepped in and sat in a chair in front of her desk, listening as she called his Dad. Suddenly there was a loud crack and his Dad was standing there. "James, what did you do now?" asked Harry.

James didn't say anything. He just sat there staring at the ground. McGonagall went over to the PA System and called for Scorpius and Albus to come to her office. After five minutes, they knocked on the door and when they walked in, Al was behind Scorpius, clutching his hand so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry for calling you here when you're so busy, Potter." Apologized McGonagall.

He waved off her apology, "Don't worry about it. What happened?" he asked.

She looks at Al, "Why don't you tell him, Albus?"

Al gulped and looked at his father. "W-well…I was talking to Scorpius about…the _thing_ we were talking about last night and Scorpius got mad because he saw the bruise on my cheek and I told him that James punched me…" he began.

"Wait…James _punched_ you? _Why_?" asked Harry, his eyes full of shock.

"H-he doesn't like that Scorpius and I are friends so I told him that if he didn't like it then to stay away from me and he got mad then…punched me. A-anyways…once Scorpius found out that James punched me, he went to talk to him. He told him that if James has a problem with him, then take it up with him and not to take it out on me. Then…then James attacked him."

Harry sighed, "James, why would you do that?" he asked, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

James just shrugged and continued looking down and Harry sighed again.

"Because this is the first time James did something like this, I'm only going to give him detention. But if he does it again then I'm going to have to expel him." McGonagall explained.

"I understand. Thank you, Professor." Harry smiled at her.

She looked down at James, "You can go back down to breakfast. You will start your detention after classes in my office. You are dismissed."

James stood up and started walking towards the door. When he passed Al and Scorpius, he glared at them and they glared back. Then James walked out.

Scorpius' POV

When James walked out, I heard Al's father start talking again. "Professor, do you mind if I stay in here for a bit with these two? I have to talk to them."

McGonagall nodded, "Just make sure you're finished talking to them by the time classes start." With that said, she walked out and shut the door behind her.

Al's father looked over at us and I realized that Al and I were still holding hands. I tried to pull mine away, but Al held on tightly. I gulped as I looked at Mr. Potter nervously. He smiled gently at me.

"You must be Scorpius. I'm a friend of your father's. Well, an acquaintance. I heard that you have feelings for Albus." He was still smiling at me as he said that.

I looked over at Al and he nodded in encouragement. Then I looked back at Mr. Potter. "Um…yes sir." I said nervously.

Mr. Potter chuckled. "There's no need to look so scared, Scorpius. I'm not mad. I'm actually happy that Al finally has a friend."

"So you don't care that I'm a Slytherin?" I suddenly blurted out.

Mr. Potter laughed out loud at this. "Of course not! I dated a Slytherin. Al didn't tell you?" He asked, looking at Al.

"I…I was about to, but then the fight happened." He stammered.

"Tell me what?" I asked, frowning.

"While we were in school, your father and I dated for a little bit. Though he would never admit to that."

My eyes widened in shock at this bit of news. "My dad dated a Gryffindor? James seems to think that you and my dad were enemies." I exclaimed.

"Now where would he get that idea?" he frowned.

"That's why he doesn't like me being friends with Scorpius." Al said quietly. "He said that I shouldn't be friends with the son of your worst enemy."

Mr. Potter sighed, "Well don't listen to him. It's none of his business. Speaking of you and Scorpius…are you two still just friends?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Both Al and I turned beet red. "Umm…no…we're not just friends. We're dating now." I replied quietly.

Mr. Potter ruffled Al's hair despite his protests. Then he moved to me and hugged me gently. "Then I expect you to take care of Albus while he's at school."

"You can count on it, Mr. Potter." I replied, hesitantly hugging him back.

He pulled away and looked at Al, "I have to go now, but I'll see you at Christmas. Don't let what James says get to you." With another loud crack he disappeared.

Al looked at me and pushed me with his shoulder, "I told you he wouldn't care." He teased.

I smiled at him and pulled him close. "Yes, you did." I whispered before pressing my lips to his. He put his arms around my neck and kissed me back.

"We should get back to breakfast. Classes start in 15 minutes."

"Okay!" He intertwined our fingers, smiled at me, and then we began walking towards the Great Hall again.

**Woo! 3200 words before this authors note :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Feedback would be awesome! Well I need to get to bed now. It's 12 in the morning here lol. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can! TTYL! Love ya's! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I am really sorry that this chapter is so late. I would have had it updated a long time ago, but my computer deleted all my work when it was updating, so I had to start from scratch. I forgot what I had written in the previous document, so this one isn't really good and I'm not really happy with the result. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless. Oh, and for those of you who are interested, James x Rose will be coming up soon. Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I merely own the idea for this story.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Scorpius' POV

Al and I headed back to the Great Hall, hand in hand. I was still in shock that Al's father accepted us so easily, and even more shocked that him and my father dated. My dad has never mentioned that before.

_Now that I think about it, Father never talks about his past or his time at Hogwart's. I wonder if something happened while he was here…_ A frown formed on my face at this thought.

"Scorpius? What's wrong?" Asked Al, green eyes filled with concern.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and smiled at him, "Nothing. I'm alright, Al. Your dad seems really sweet." I quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah. He's always been like that." Al smiled. "I've always been closer to my dad than my mom. What about you?"

I looked at him in surprise. _What am I supposed to tell him? That my father and I don't really have a good relationship?_ "Umm…well, I've always been closer to my mom." I replied. "Since we didn't get a chance to go to the hospital, let's get something fast to eat and go quickly before classes start. I'll meet you here in 5."

Al nodded and after a quick kiss, we went separate ways. When I got to the Slytherin table, Alec immediately called me over. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him. "Hey, Alec."

"I can't believe that Gryffindor boy! You should have gotten a punch or two in! Why did you just lay there and take the beating?!" He demanded.

"I wasn't about to beat up Al's brother in front of him," I replied coldly. I moved to my spot beside Alec and noticed an envelope sitting on my plate. On the back, I could clearly make out my father's handwriting. I heart leapt into my throat and I gulped.

"Oh yeah, that just came with the owl post. What is it?" asked Alec, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"I-It's nothing!" I exclaimed, snatching it up and stowing it away in my pocket. I grabbed a piece of toast with jam and an apple. "I'm going up to the hospital wing. Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you in class." Without waiting for his reply, I hurried back to the doors.

Once I got there, Al was leaning against the wall looking down and tossing an apple from hand to hand. He looked up when I approached him and I could see that his eyes were red as if he'd been crying. "Al? Are you okay? Is that all you want to eat?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah…I'm not really hungry. When I went over there, James was talking to Rose. When he saw me, he glared at me and told me that I was a coward for making you confront him rather than talking to him myself…then he got up and walked away with Rose…" He sighed. "This is going to be a very long year if my brother and I keep fighting."

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. "Don't worry about him. He'll come around. Maybe not immediately, but he will come around. He can't stay mad at you forever." I whispered to him. "Anyways, you think you have it bad? I just got a letter from my father about the letter telling him about you and telling him that I was gay."

Al pulled away and stared at me with wide eyes. "Well, let's go up to the hospital and then we can read it there. Come on. Classes start in ten minutes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Madam Pomfrey healed us, we went to the boys washroom in that wing to read the letter. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking so bad that Al had to open the letter. I was terrified to see what was written, but with Al beside me, holding my hand, I got the courage to start reading.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I am happy that you have made new friends. I am also happy to know that _

_you're not worried about House differences. As for you befriending young_

_Albus Potter, I won't deny that I am a bit surprised about that; but at the same time_

_I'm not surprised. Afterall, once his father and I got past our differences, we got along decently _

_well. So I figured you would either be enemies or friends and I am happy that it's the latter. _

_As for your confession…I figured you were. I wasn't exactly blind to the fact that you preferred_

_dolls over cars. However, I don't know why you figured I would disown you. Even if you do prefer _

_males over females, you are still my son and I will support you in whomever you choose as a partner._

_All I can really say is that I am happy that you are settling in well at Hogwart's and that I wish you_

_all the best with Albus. If you two decide to start dating, I will support you. I will see you at _

_Christmas._

_Love_

_Your Father _

_PS Why don't you invite Albus to come over for a week during the holidays. I would love to meet the boy who you claim to have fallen in love with._

After I finished the letter, I couldn't stop the tears that filled in my eyes and slipped down my cheeks. _My father accepted my lifestyle without a second thought. I-I'm so happy. _I thought to myself. Forgetting that Al was standing beside me I dropped the letter onto the concrete floor and sunk down, wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my face into my knees.

Albus's POV

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I was baffled at Mr. Malfoy's reply. The way that James said he was Dad's enemy made him sound like he was a jerk, but that wasn't the case. Mr. Malfoy was different. He cared about Scorpius and accepted that I was his best friend. I looked down at said boy who was still sitting on the ground crying. I sat beside him and put my arm around his shoulders, holding him close. He rested his head on my shoulder and I could feel him shaking with silent sobs. I gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"He accepted you, Scorp. That's great news." I smiled and he let out a single sob. "Why are you so sad?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me, "I'm not s-sad….I'm so happy. I was so sure that he would get mad at me and disown me for my lifestyle because he's so old-fashioned. So….so having him accept me so quickly is like a dream come true." Fresh tears filled his eyes and he clutched my shirt in his fist as he buries his face into my shoulder.

I didn't speak. I simply wrapped my arms around him and held him close. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes, when Scorpius spoke up again. "I-I don't feel like going to class….can we go somewhere else? Please?" he whispered.

I nodded and helped him up. I took his hand in mine and we walked out of the bathroom. We were cautious as we walked through the halls, not wanting to run into any teachers. Once we got to the main floor, we looked around for teachers before running out the door into the courtyard. From there we travelled down to Hagrid's Hut, dodging Madam Hooch who was doing her Flying Lessons.

We finally got down to his hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and I knocked on the door. I heard loud barking coming from inside and Hagrid yell at the dog before opening the door. When he saw that it was me, his eyes widened and, holding his dog by the collar, he let us in.

"Well, if it isn't young Albus Potter!" He exclaimed, a broad smile on his face. "How are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

I grimaced and looked away, "Umm…I'm skipping. My friend here isn't feeling good, so I'm skipping class with him. Please don't tell my dad." I begged him.

Hagrid chuckled, "Don't you worry, Albus. I won't tell him." He looked over at Scorpius who was standing quietly beside me. "And young Scorpius Malfoy, too. I must say that I'm a bit surprised to see you two together. If I remember correctly, your father's were bitter rivals when they were here."

Scorpius chuckled nervously, "Yeah…s-so we've heard…" He looked like he was scared of the attention Hagrid was giving him, so I took his hand and squeezed it gently and he looked down and smiled at me. Then I looked back at Hagrid.

"Please, could we stay here until lunch, Hagrid?"

He hesitated, looking down at our interlaced fingers, then he sighed, "I suppose you can, since yer already here. Sit down. I'll make us some tea."

We sat down and thanked Hagrid when he placed rather large mugs in front of us.

"So how are classes going so far, Al?" asked Hagrid with a grin.

I shrugged, "It's alright, I guess. It would be better if James was talking to me though…" I said sadly.

"Wait a minute, why isn't James talking ya? What 'append?"

I sighed, "He doesn't like that I'm friends with Scorpius. He thinks that because dad was enemies with his dad, we should be enemies as well." I explained warily.

"Are you guys really _just_ friends? You look a lot more than that." He said, glancing once again at our interlaced fingers.

I blushed and looked down. "Umm…..well we may or may not be…..dating right now." I said quietly, my cheeks growing brighter.

Hagrid blinked slowly as he stared at us in what looked like shock. Scorpius gulped and I looked down. Because I looked down, I didn't see Hagrid come up to me and pick me up to give me a bone-crushing hug.

"Hagrid…can't…breathe," I gasped out. I was relieved when he put me down.

"Sorry Al. I'm happy for ya. When yer father was 'ere, all he could think about was being enemies with your father, Scorpius. It was until they were in their fourth year that they started going out. They broke up in their sixth year though. So you two, are making much more progress than they were." He beamed at us.

Scorpius looked shocked. "So…my father dated Mr. Potter for 2 years? He never told me that…" He frowned.

"Wel, no he wouldn't. Your father loved Harry. Truly. But their differences were too extreme. Plus, Harry was only experimenting, trying to see what his preference was. He told me that he felt like he had a crush on Draco, so I told him that he should experiment."

"Like father like son, I guess…" I sighed and looked down, feeling guilty that I wasn't sure if I was in love with Scorpius yet.

As if sensing my mood drop, Scorpius squeezed the hand he was still holding and smiled at me when I looked up. "Don't feel bad, Al. I know that you're experimenting as well and I understand the reason. You can take your time deciding on whether or not this is what you want. I can wait." He said with a shy smile.

"Yer experimenting as well, Al?" Hagrid asked. When I nodded, he looked surprised. "That's a surprise."

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Well…pardon me fer sayin' this, but it already seems like the two of ya are in love."

My eyes widened at that remark. _What does he mean that it looks like we're in love?_ I wondered.

"We just started dating though," replied Scorpius with a frown. "Like, we literally _just_ started dating today. How can we already be in love?"

Hagrid hesitated before replying. "Well…maybe ya were meant to be together."

I coughed to hide a chuckle when I realized what he was insinuating. "You mean…you think we're _soul mates_ or something?" I may have hid my laugh, but I couldn't hide the wide smile that spread onto my face.

Hagrid chuckled, "It's a long shot, I know that, but soul mates do exist."

"You really believe in that stuff?" Scorpius grinned as he teased Hagrid.

"It migh' be true! Ya never really know!" Hagrid defended himself.

We got into a playful argument about how silly that sounded. Then we moved on to talking about school and our classes. After a few hours had passed (though it only felt like five minutes) the lunch bell* rang. We thanked Hagrid for the tea and hurried back up to the school. As we were walking up the hill I turned to Scorpius.

"How are you feeling now, Scorp?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, "I feel fine now, Al. Thanks for worrying about me." He reached out and took my hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. Without even thinking about it, I interlaced our fingers and lifted his hand to kiss it.

He had a deep blush on his cheeks when I looked at him again, but didn't pull away. Instead, he stopped and turned me face him. Putting one hand on my cheek, he softly brushed his thumb over my lips before tilting my head and leaning forward to press his lips softly to mine. As quickly as it happened he pulled away and smiled shyly at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled back at him just as shyly. Then, with our cheeks still pink, we interlaced our fingers again and let our joined hands swing between us as we walked through the large front doors into the castle. As we walked, I found myself thinking about the conversation we had with Hagrid.

_Soul mates? As silly as that sounds…what if it's true? I did feel drawn to him from the moment I saw him walk past my compartment on the train. Maybe I do…love him._

That thought kept running through my head as we stopped in front of the doors in the Dining Hall. Scorpius leant forward again and gave me a quick peck on the lips before going to the Slytherin table. As I walked towards the Gryffindor table, I was so lost in my thoughts that I never saw James glare at me, obviously seeing Scorpius kiss me.

_I'll take some more time to figure out if I really do love him. I mean…we just started dating today. It's impossible to fall in love with someone in just a few hours…isn't it?_

**Hey, so I am sooo sorry that I took so long to update! I've been getting random spouts of depression which made me not feel like writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! I'm sorry if Hagrid is OOC. I wasn't trying to make him like that, but I'm not very good at writing with him :/ Anywho, please read and review! Any constructive criticism is welcome. Just no flames please. Let me know what you thought :D Love ya's!**

**-animegirl4321**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is merely a story to entertain Harry Potter fans like myself**

Chapter Eight

Scorpius' POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what Hagrid said about Al and I being soul mates. It sounded crazy. Hell, it sounded insane! Even so, his words still repeated over and over in my mind.

"-pius. Scorpius!" exclaimed a voice beside me.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked over to the person sitting beside me. It was Alec and he looked concerned.

"Are you okay, man? It's not like you to space out like that. You're not sick or anything are you? Want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, Alec." I said as I began eating.

"Oken, then maybe you can enlighten me. Why were you kissing that Potter kid? He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

My hand tightened around my fork as I fought to control the anger that was bubbling up inside me. "I don't think that's really any of your business, Alec," I replied coldly.

"Are you dating him or something?" snorted Alec. "As if that's true. You wouldn't dare date a Gryffindor."

I didn't reply. I just kept stabbing my fork into my mac and cheese. But Alec took my silence as an invitation to keep talking. "No…no I don't think you'd be dating him. I don't even know why I'd consider that." He laughed at his own stupidity.

_This guy is really getting on my last nerve…_I growled to myself, trying my hardest to ignore him.

"After all, why would you go out with an enemy? Especially a wimp like Potter."

That's when I lost it. I jumped up and grabbed Alec by the front of his robes. "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, ALEC!" I yelled.

Before he could retort to my outburst, the head of our house, Professor Slughorn, came striding over. "What in the world is going on here, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, his gooseberry eyes wide in shock.

I let go of Alec's robes. "I was provoked, sir. Alec was bothering me and saying crap about my friend." I explain, glaring at Alec.

"Even so, Mr. Malfoy, violence is not the answer. If he was bothering you that much, you should have walked away not attack him. I will have to give you detention."

I looked down at the floor. "Yes sir," I mumbled.

"Good. You will be polishing the trophies in the trophy room without magic tonight. I believe Mr. Potter has the same detention so you will be working together." He started walking away and I shot one last glare at Alec before moving to sit beside a girl I didn't know a few chairs down. I briefly wondered if Slughorn meant Albus or James when he said 'Mr. Potter'. Deciding that I would find out later, I continued eating my lunch hoping that the rest of the day will go better than the first half.

**~~A Few Hours Later in the Trophy Room~~**

After my last class I headed toward the Trophy Room, thoughts running through my head. _I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Alec…but he was pissing me off with all the crap he was saying about Al. _I thought to myself. As I entered the trophy room, I let out a big sigh, not realizing there was someone in there.

"Well if it isn't the Slytherin prince himself! What did you do to get detention, Malfoy?" Asked a voice in front of me.

I looked up and narrowed my eyes angrily when I saw the speaker. It was Albus's brother, James. "I don't believe I have ever referred to myself as a prince, Potter. But thank you for the complement. As for what I did to get detention…I almost beat up Alec and got caught by Professor Slughorn." I explain, my hand clenching in a fist.

"Oh, that's bad luck. I'm sorry to hear that," replied James, smirking and not sounding sorry at all.

"What about you, Potter? What did you do to get in here?" I asked, having to hold myself back to keep from punching him straight in the jaw.

He shrugged, "I let off some of my uncle's Wildfire Whiz-bangs in McGonagall's class and she gave me detention for it. I don't know why. I was only trying to liven things up a bit. Listening to her talking about turning a whistle into a watch was just downright depressing."

I had to bite my lip in order to keep myself from laughing out loud. And so he wouldn't see my eyes sparkling in amusement, I turned around and cleared my throat. "Well, uh, we'd better start polishing or it will take all night."

I heard James sigh. "Yeah…I guess you're right." He threw me a rag and it landed on my shoulder. "You start over on that side, I'll start on this side. We'll meet in the middle."

I nodded and walking over to the other side of the room. It was quiet between us as we worked and, oddly enough, I felt uncomfortable with the silence. _James actually isn't a bad person when he's being nice. Well…nic_er_. He's actually pretty funny and I think, if he wasn't always such an asshole to me and Albus, we could actually become friends._

It was already dark outside by the time we met in the middle. As I went to polish the plaque, I saw Mr. Potter's name along with a boy named Ron and a girl named Hermione. I looked closer and saw that the award was or special service's for the school. James saw me looking and spoke up. "Pretty cool, huh? They won that award for saving Hogwart's from the Dark Lord, Voldemort, 19 years ago." He explained.

I nodded, "Yeah…my father told me about the war…he said your father saved the school along with his best friends. He also said that Mr. Potter saved him from himself. He said he owes your father for that." I smiled softly to myself.

"Um…Scorpius? C-can I ask you something?" asked James, sounding a bit nervous.

I looked up at him, surprise evident in my eyes. That was the first time James called me by my first name. "Uh…sure. What is it…James?"

He hesitated before continuing. "What made you choose my brother? I get that you two met on the train, but I thought you would have cut off ties with him after you got into Slytherin…"

I sighed. "Al is…Al is my very first friend ever. When I was growing up…I never had many friends because I was too shy and plus everyone hated me because I looked different. When I bumped into Al on the train, I thought he would be the same as everyone else. Judging me based on my looks or thinking I'm an ass or something like that. So…when he asked if I wanted to sit with him on the train, I was in so much shock that I didn't know what to say.

"As we got talking, I realized how nice of a boy he actually was. At first, I was too scared to tell him I was…you know…" I couldn't say the word.

"Gay?" James finished my sentence.

"Yeah, that…I was too scared to tell him that because I thought it would scare him away. But…when I finally told him…he accepted me with no questions. I think that's when I realized that I liked him as more than just a friend…"

James was quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "Scorpius…I-I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

I looked at him in surprise. "About what?"

"About…you know…being a dick to you and all…I guess I was just…I don't know…stuck in the past." He mumbled. "Dad always used to talk about your father, but the way he spoke about him made it seem like they were nothing more than enemies. So…I thought you would be the same and I was worried about Al getting hurt."

"Don't worry about it, James…I understand why you were worried. Hell, even my father told me that he wasn't a very good person in school. Which is why he raised me differently than my grandpa raised him. He didn't want me to make the mistakes he did in school, so he raised me to be polite, kind, and non judgmental. But now you can see that I would never do anything to hurt your brother."

"Yeah…I can see how much you care for him…" he said quietly.

"But, James…I want you to promise me something." I said, suddenly serious.

"Yeah sure."

"You have to apologize to Al as well. He's really hurting about the things you said and did to us. You even punched him so hard you gave a black eye!" I exclaimed.

He grimaced, "I know and I felt awful about that…but I've never fought with Albus before. What if he doesn't accept my apology? What if he hates me now?"

"Al isn't the type of person to hold grudges. Trust me, he'll forgive you." I said earnestly.

"Well…I'll apologize to him, but not yet. Our fight is teaching him to stand up for himself which is something he needs to learn." James smirked.

I just rolled my eyes. "As long as you do apologize to him. Now come on. This is the last one we have to do."

We continued polishing the trophies and plaques, giving extra care to Mr. Potter's plaque. As soon as we finished, McGonagall and Slughorn walked in.

"Well, it looks like you two did a good job. You may go up to your dorms now. Thank you for doing this and I hope that you have learned your lesson."

James and I nodded and left the Trophy Room. "Man, my shoulders are killing me! I can't believe they made us polish that whole room without magic!" I complained.

James chuckled, "I know what you mean, but hey, we're finished now."

We got to the spot where we had to go our separate ways. "Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Scorpius."

"Yeah…see ya, James."

I started heading down into the dungeon when James called out to me. I turned back around and looked at him.

"You should…talk to McGonagall about maybe switching to Gryffindor. I'm sure Al would like that." He said just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked at him in shock. "But…is that even allowed? I've never heard of someone switching Houses…"I frowned.

"Well…it never has been done that I know of. But maybe McGonagall could make an exception. I don't know. It's worth a try. See ya." He walked up the stairs.

I headed to the dungeon and said the password to get into the Common Room. As soon as I walked in, I was ambushed by Alec. But I just ignored him and walked up to my dorm where I lay on my bed, thinking about what James had said. _Move from Slytherin to Gryffindor? I never heard of anyone doing that….can it even be done? _

I remembered what the Hat said to me at the Sorting Ceremony. It said I had more traits of Gryffindor than I did of Slytherin…I only asked it to put me in Slytherin. So…maybe it was possible for me to switch? I decided to ask McGonagall about it tomorrow and, without putting on my pajamas, fell asleep quickly.

**Hey guys! So, I'm sorry that this has been taking me a long time for me to write and I'm double sorry that this chapter is so short. I've just had writers block and a bunch of crap going on in my life, so I haven't been able to write. I hope you liked this chapter! This chapter was supposed to be the turning point for Scorpius and James, when James realizes that Scorpius isn't like his father, so yay! They're acquaintances now! The next chapter will be a timeskip to Christmas, so look forward to that! Also, I need my reader's opinions on something. Should I keep writing with Scorpius and Albus through the years at Hogwart's, or should I just go up to say their third year? I just want to put a lemon in this story, but I can't really do that when they're only 11 :/ Let me know! Please read and REVIEW!**

**-animegirl4321**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So, I'm sorry if you thought this was going to be another chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know that it will be a while before I update this story. I'm spending the month of November writing a novel for a writing contest I entered, so I'm going to focus on that because I only have until the 20****th**** to write it. Anyways, I will update this story after this contest ends. I promise you that much. The next chapter will be taking place during Christmas Break when Albus goes to Scorpius's house and meets the rest of the Malfoy's for the first time. So look forward to that sometime in December :D Wish me luck in this contest! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 9**

**Albus' POV**

It had been four months since I had started at Hogwarts and my feelings for Scorpius had only grown. I was almost certain that I was in love with him, but there was still a small percentage of me that was still confused about it, so I had decided that I would take some more time to think about it.

It was now Christmas Break and I was sitting on the train in a compartment with Scorpius, Rose and, to my horror, James. However, James spent the entire train ride staring out the window at the falling snow. A couple of times Rose tried to get him into the conversation, but she ended up giving up because he wasn't responding.

As we got closer to Kings Cross Station, I found myself getting more and more nervous about meeting Scorpius' parents. _What if they don't like me? What if they don't approve of me being with their son?_

As more and more what-if's filled my mind, my heart began to pound and my breathing became hitched and ragged as I felt an anxiety attack coming. However, Scorpius put his hand in mine and squeezed, calming my pounding heart instantaneously.

"Are you okay, Al?" He asked, worrying creasing his forehead.

I took a deep shuddering breath, "Y-yeah I'm fine. Just…a bit scared to meet your parents," I explained.

He kissed me softly and I saw Rose look away with a small smile on her face. When he pulled away, my face was a light pink. "Don't worry about that, Al. I'm sure they'll love you. After all…what's not to love?" He gave me a small smile as his own cheeks turned pink.

I smiled back and heard a fake gag come from James, but I ignored him. I heard a slap and James muttered, "Ow…what was that for, Rosie?"

"Be nice," Rose hissed.

We finally got to King's Cross and I climbed off the train, suitcase in hand. I looked around and saw my mother and father waving at me. I walked over and gave my father a hug.

"Hey, Al," smiled my dad. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, I guess," I replied with a sigh. I turned around to see where Scorpius went and saw him standing with his mother and father. They started to walk over here and my heart skipped a beat. Dad followed my gaze and his eyes softened.

"Hello, Draco. It's been a while," said Harry, holding his hand out to blonde man in front of him.

Draco nodded, accepting the hand. "Harry…" He looked down at me with grey eyes that were so similar to Scorpius' eyes. "You must be Albus."

I nodded, my eyes wide. "I-It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," I stammered.

"Mr. Malfoy was my father. Just Malfoy is fine," replied Draco.

"It's okay, Al!" Exclaimed Scorpius with a grin. "My father may look scary and intimidating, but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Draco ruffled his son's hair in an affectionate manner before turning to Harry again. "I'm not sure if Albus told you, but Scorpius invited him over for a week over the holidays. Is that alright with you?" He asked.

My dad looked down at me and I looked back with a pleading look in my eyes. He smiled and then nodded. "I don't see why not. As long as your family comes to our Christmas gathering."

Malfoy looked at his wife who shrugged, then he looked back at Harry. "Sure, we'll be there."

His wife moved towards Ginny and Lily and held out her hand. "I'm Astoria, Scorpius's mother."

Ginny smiled at her and accepted the hand. "I'm Ginny. It's good to meet you, Astoria."

"Likewise." She turned to Draco. "Well, we'd best get going now."

"You're right." He turned back to Harry. "Don't worry, Potter. We'll take care of Albus while he's staying with us."

My father nodded and turned to look at me. I gave him a hug then I gave my mother a hug and then Scorpius took my hand, pulling me away, excitement evident on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a little over 2 hours of driving, a huge mansion was suddenly looming over us and my eyes widened in shock. _This is their _house? I thought to myself. I couldn't believe how big and how beautiful it was. Once the car was parked, we all climbed out and grabbed our trunks from the back of the car then walked into the house.

"So what do you want to do first, Al?" Asked Scorpius. "We could play outside in the snow or play video games in my room or—,"

"Before you do any of that, Scorpius, you have to show Albus to his room and then get ready for dinner. It's already 4:30pm and dinner-,"

"Always begins at 6:00. I know, father," interrupted Scorpius.

"Also, your grandmother and grandfather will be staying with us as well. They will arrive before dinner, so be on your best behavior."

"Yes, father," nodded Scorpius. Then he turned to me again. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is."

I followed Scorpius through the mansion, looking around me in awe. Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the stairs in front of us and looked over. Standing there on the bottom step holding a broom was a strange creature with bat-like ears, a long nose, and wearing what looked like a dirty pillow case. The creature looked up when it heard us approach and I saw that it had big blue eyes.

"Master Scorpius! Welcome home!" exclaimed the creature in a squeaky voice. It bowed so low that its nose touched the ground.

"Hello, Keemy," replied Scorpius, nodding at it.

"Would the young master like snacks for him and his guest?" squeaked Keemy.

"Yes, please. We will take it in my bedroom. Thank you, Keemy." Keemy nodded and scurried off. When she was gone, I turned to him curiously.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was my family's house elf, Keemy. You haven't seen one before?"

I shook my head. "Not up close like that," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Scorpius chuckled. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't have. Only really powerful families own house elves after all."

"I guess your family must be real powerful then." I looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in my eyes.

Scorpius grinned and pulled me into a headlock. "You want to find out just how powerful we Malfoy's are?"

"Ow! I give, I give!" I laughed.

He laughed with me and pulled his arm from around my neck. I turned around to face him and we both stopped laughing as we looked into each other's eyes. He put his hand softly on my cheek, his eyes going soft as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled away. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Come on. Let's bring your stuff to your room," he said softly as he turned around and started up the stairs.

After a moment's hesitation to compose myself, I followed him upstairs

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We played in his room until supper. We were playing with his cat and giggling as we made her chase a string around when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Scorpius called, laughing as the cat jumped up to grab the string and fell on her side.

"Master Scorpius…I was told to come get you and Mr. Potter for dinner by the lady of the house," said Keemy in her squeaky voice.

"Okay. We're coming." He dropped the string and stood up, holding his hand out to help me up. We ran downstairs and Scorpius led me into the dining hall where his parents were waiting. When they got in there, however, Albus noticed two other people sitting at the table. The man had long pale blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail and the woman had long black and white hair. When I saw them, I knew that they must be Scorpius' grandparents.

Scorpius stopped in the doorway and bowed his head respectively. "Hello, grandmother…grandfather."

Lucius Malfoy just sneered and looked away, but Narcissa stood up. "Scorpius! It's so nice to see you again! My, you've grown so much!" she exclaimed.

Before he could reply, Lucius spoke up. "And who is that boy behind you?" His cold, grey eyes narrowed as he took notice of me.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Albus Potter. Al, these are my grandparents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy," Scorpius introduced.

"Potter? Are you related to Harry Potter?" asked Narcissa.

"Um…yes…he's my father," I replied nervously.

Lucius snorted and looked away. Scorpius and I hurried to our seats and sat down just as dinner started coming out. While I was chatting with Scorpius, I could feel Lucius Malfoy's cold stare on me, but I ignored him instead focusing on my conversation about quidditch with Scorpius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Scorpius and I went back upstairs. We sat on his bed and talked until bedtime. "I don't think your grandfather liked me very much…"I fretted.

"Don't worry. I don't think he likes anyone. I wouldn't take it personally. According to father, he's always been like that," replied Scorpius.

"Yeah but he seemed to really hate me…he wouldn't stop glaring at me during dinner…"

"Al, don't worry. I'm sure it was nothing," he smiled reassuringly at me.

"If you say so…"

We chatted for a little while longer until Scorpius said we should start getting ready for bed. I went to my room to grab my toothbrush and pajamas. On my way to the bathroom, I heard footsteps behind me and whipped around, only to see emptiness. I started walking slowly again and suddenly felt someone grab my wrist and shove me against the wall. I whimpered in fear and looked up at my attacker only to realize that I was looking in the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. I didn't reply, instead looking up at him with wide, scared eyes. "Answer me!" He shook me a little.

"I-I'm a friend of Scorpius. H-his father invited me over for a week during Christmas," I finally stammered.

"You stay away from my family or so help me, I will kill you," he spat. With that, he stormed away in a fury.

I let out a single sob and ran to Scorpius' room. I opened the door and closed it loudly, making Scorpius (who was reading a book in bed) jump. "Al! You scared me!" He exclaimed.

Without speaking, I hurried over and climbed into his bed, hugging him and allowing the tears in my eyes to overflow. "Al? Al, are you okay? What's wrong?" He demanded, putting his arms around me tightly.

"Your…your grandfather…he threatened me. H-he told me to stay away from his family or he'll kill me," I sobbed.

Scorpius didn't say anything. He only tightened his hold on me and kissed my forehead. We stayed like that, clinging onto each other, until my tears finally dried and I started to fall asleep. When Scorpius thought I was asleep, he leaned forward and whispered softly to me. "I won't let him hurt you…that's a promise." With those words, he held me tighter and we both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**I am really sorry for the extremely late update. I've been under a whole lot of stress in my life and trying to deal with personal matters. I'm not even really impressed with this chapter, but oh well. I've made you guys wait long enough. I've decided that this story will be strictly Scorpius x Albus. I know that I said in the beginning that there would be some James x Rose, but I've decided against that. There will still be bits of their relationship, however. I am hoping to get chapter 10 posted tonight, but it just all depends on how tired I get. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if Lucius and Narcissa are OOC. I wasn't sure how to portray them. Until next time, my pets.**


End file.
